


Dreams Sundered

by Unbeta



Series: Harlot Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Curse, Unknown Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeta/pseuds/Unbeta
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Voldemort whispered"Fuck off, Bastard!" Harry hissed, between laboured breaths."You're the one holding me here." Voldemort noted, lifting their entwined hands and trying to shake Harry's hand off of his."I, fuck! What’s taking so long?""Keep pushing."A scream sounded through the room."You have a son." Draco announced, Harry took him as soon as he was offered. His son, tiny and wrapped in a small white blanket, and still screaming. "Healthy set of lungs on him." Draco mutter as the screams stopped."Fucking Bastard!" Harry screamed as Voldemort tucked his wand away. Draco never saw the flash of green, not that first time nor for any of the births that followed.Harry never could tell him; even thinking about the murder of his children moments after their birth brought forth a deep wish to kill Voldemort and left him stuck speaking parseltongue until his thoughts moved onto something else.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay where Voldemort had left him, shackled with his ass dripping and dick once more erect; it had been less than five minutes since his last climax. Draco had left to get water to clean him, so he was trying to make his renewed erection dissipate. But every time he seemed to be getting anywhere Voldemort would get angry, Harry felt it through their link, and his dick would spring up again. Enraged Voldemort was his favourite, by far. He wished he could read to attempt to distract himself.

The bucket sloshed as it was placed beside him. Draco began his work, though Harry couldn't feel anything directly the water did fall down his legs, pleasantly warm. " _Draco_." Harry tried, not English but Draco had learnt his name, and fixed Harry with a curious look. Harry sighed. Of course he wasn't feeling loyal, he was wanting to ask if Voldemort was lying to him about giving Tom Riddle a fake past so he could re-enter the wizarding world without anyone linking him to the truth. That Tom Riddle was now an upstanding and respected citizen.

Harry slumped back. He didn't need to watch Draco, anyway he couldn't see what Draco was doing after he moved down to clean Harry's ass. When Draco moved onto the rest of him, he lay enjoying the warmth and attention until Draco spoke.

"My Lord said he would be late. He's going to send someone else to shag you for lunch, unless you can ask me for them not to and don't start with the begging for sex before he returns."

Harry cursed in parseltongue. Of course he wouldn't feel loyal after that, even if he had before. Voldemort knew he hated other people in him. That 'someone' meant one of the prisoners of his war on a lust potion with some form of love potion so they would target Harry rather than Draco or their handler that brought them to Draco. And to rationalise that as Voldemort making sure his needs were met so he could ask for it not to happen always led to him accepting its necessary nature.

Silence filled the room apart from the sounds of water splashing when Draco put the cloth in the bucket and water dripping as he returned it to clean Harry.

"You're starting to show." Harry looked down to where Draco was lightly washing him, sure enough his stomach was slightly bigger than normal. And while his breasts never really went away anymore, he did think they were bigger than they had been last month. "Do you think he'll let you keep this one?"

Harry shook his head. The last time Voldemort had asked for his hand Harry had said yes, in parseltongue. Which turned out not to be good enough. Voldemort wanted Harry to wed him in loyalty, to submit to his wish for their children to be legitimate. Harry wasn't sure why.

"I could get you your receiving blanket, then whoever it is that comes for you won't see it?"

Harry nodded. He wished he'd tried to befriend Draco sooner, back in Hogwarts. Draco could be so thoughtful sometimes. Generally Draco was cautious, never wanting to upset Harry or anger him. And when Harry was upset, regardless of the source, Draco would try to cheer him up by teaching him. From the things that made potions and occlumency make sense to spells that Harry hadn't even heard of. In return Harry taught Draco the spells he knew that Draco didn't and bits of Parseltongue. Though Draco still struggled with speaking and his understanding was piss-poor, having him around was a comfort Harry would kill for loosing even when stuck talking parseltongue.

Hours passed before Lestrange came, with Harry's promised fuck. Draco left; he hated watching people, other than Voldemort, with Harry. Lestrange did not; she always stayed and watched often heckling with calls of slut, fuck toy, slave to passion and many more that Harry mostly tried to forget. It upset Harry, but he tried to hide his emotions, but he always ended up focusing on the betrayal more than passion, hating the tears that gave way how much it destroyed him every time.

Harry felt them breach him. His body moved without permission to make it easier, but it was still painful like it was with everyone that wasn't Voldemort, and he revealed in that pain as all he would get from this partner. He could feel tears already trickling down the side of face.

He didn't look at his partner. They moved in and out; exactly what he needed with none of what he wanted. The damned curse fluctuated rather than vibrated, something he now knew was caused by the false arousal of his partner; they had no attraction to him really. His partner then took his penis in hand, which was new. Most of the people rode him until their completion, if Harry was lucky his own would happen first. Regardless he would be more settled afterwards for a while, though no less horny for Voldemort.

Harry couldn't stop the way his body tried to buck and squirm, his binds holding him nearly completely still and wide open. The other person moaned. Deep, longing and vaguely familiar. He looked at the person then. They were polyjuiced to look like him. Which meant someone he used to know well. He closed his eyes and tried to place the noises coming from his assailant. But after ruling out Ginny and every friend he had ever almost walked in on while they wanked he had no idea what made him recognise the sounds of this person's enjoyment of him.

The person stilled, pumping semen into his ass. Once that was done they began tugging at Harry's dick, but made no motion to leave him. Which explained why Harry had recognised the sounds. They had done this before, they knew if they left Harry they would be led away. Harry tried shifting urgently then, wanting it over and for his ex-friend to be gone rather than here, getting harder in his ass. When they did became hard again they began snapping their hips in and out. They leaned into kiss him and pushed a tongue into his mouth. He bit them, their tongue retreated and they began nibbling his lips. The thing fluctuated, and squeezed his balls hard making Harry shoot semen between them. Though not as forcefully if it were Voldemort, both his mind and his body didn't react as strongly to others, especially those under lust potions.

He became aware that Lestrange was cackling, she must have called him something just before he came. The narrow minded 'I need to rip passion from this person' faded, the tears did not. It left Harry wanting to crawl to Voldemort and beg him for forgiveness, even knowing that this was setup by him. The person looked disappointed at the small amount of seamen Harry had produced, ignoring his face and tears. They fingered semen off the blanket where it lay, following the trail back to his dick which got one firm scrape of the tip to get the rest causing it to become harder; he cursed the unexpected roughness making him want them to continue. The person swallowed his semen then stood back to let Lestrange shackle them before they left.

It was a few minutes until Draco returned, refreshed bucket in one hand, tray with lunch on it in the other. He placed both down on the same side of Harry before wiping away tears and promising that he would not be fucked by another unknown today.

Draco cleaned him, then fed him. He tried talking every so often, but he still wanted to know if Voldemort was telling him the truth about his plans. Anyway he still felt angry at being taken by someone else, so could only hiss at Draco.

* * *

"How was my Harry?" Voldemort asked as he walked in. Harry wanted to glare, but couldn't find it in him to lift his head to annoy Voldemort. He was too focused on his throbbing dick, which was dribbling down with precum, and his fluttering asshole that needed to be filled. His lunch fuck had left much to be desired, and he hadn't even become flaccid since his orgasm.

"Disloyal. Uncommunicative otherwise." Draco said.

" _Then I guess this is not the time to ask you to marry me?_ "

" _I want to marry you_."

" _But not to make me happy?_ "

Harry closed his eyes and tried to want to accept to make Voldemort happy; to want to marry him because they both wanted it rather than because he would kill their unborn child.

"I want to marry you."

Harry opened his eyes, Voldemort looked positively predatory. He cast something on Harry and took the elder wand from where it sat on the shelf between books on childbirth that Harry had been reading before Voldemort had arrived that morning.

Harry tried to demand his fuck, but nothing came out of his mouth. He struggled against his binds, causing them to make noise. Voldemort turned to him putting the wands in his pockets. " _I didn't forget about you. I merely wanted to be ready for getting married. You will not use magic before then. You will not talk._ " Voldemort stalked over, and Harry found himself trying to open himself more, not that he could with his legs already pulled apart as far as they could go and stiff from staying that way most of the day. Voldemort chuckled, Harry recognised it as parsel-laughing.

When Voldemort finally pushed into him Harry tried to sigh, but it seemed even that was prohibited by the new spell on him, one that he hoped was not permanent.

He couldn't wrap his legs to control their fuck, nor tell his lover what he wanted. 'Too slow, too painless', he tried to shout through their mental connection. Something he often tried to pretend didn't exist. No change, he shuddered and jerked as much as his restraints would let him, trying to raise to get the position he favoured if he could get nothing else.

"Pain," Draco reminded, "my Lord."

Voldemort smirked and turned to face him. "Would you like to do it?"

"No!"

"Then I suggest you don't tell me what to do with _my fiancée_."

"Sorry, my lord."

Voldemort turned back to Harry. " _Ah, where was I?"_ He brushed aside some of Harry's hair. _"Oh yes, a new torture. One where you don't experience pain, is it getting to you yet? It's getting to your guardian_."

Harry glanced over to Draco, who was watching the doorframe. There was no emotion there; not even the usual serenity Harry had gotten used to glancing at to ensure Draco was still wanting to be there. Voldemort brought his attention back with a kiss on his cheek. Harry turned his head and was met lips to lips. His tongue went forwards, unthinkingly. To be met by firmly sealed lips. It was infuriating. And as his blood boiled at being denied Voldemort rose and slowed his pace. So much that Harry felt it was surely impossible for Voldemort to derive pleasure from it.

Harry found himself staring at the lips that had denied him, twisted in the smile of teaching his followers a lesson. Harry only recognised it because he was now used to sitting under Voldemort at meetings with his followers, held between his legs to show his dominance over Harry. He would cut Harry or rest a hand on his head depending on how good Voldemort viewed him to have been over the last week. He would be lying if he said it didn't arouse him. Especially when he had been good and Voldemort would 'for punishment' dig fingers into his skull or face.

Voldemort's hands traced down his sides, softly and slowly as he pushed in. They stilled on his hips and Voldemort finished his stroke. " _I really do love you._ " Voldemort whispered then sighed deeply before setting up a fast pace, faster than usual.

Each thrust seemed to blend seamlessly into the next, Harry's body jittered as he began to orgasm. By some sort of miracle semen didn't land on his exposed skin. He was too busy staring into Voldemort's eyes to see how badly he had messed up Voldemort's robes. He would 'pay' for that later. He would finish to pain for making Voldemort have to eliminate his semen, because it amused Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed, Harry was too far gone to register if it was parseltongue or not. His orgasmic bliss mixed with still hard dick slapping against Voldemort's taught stomach each inwards thrust left little room for anything else. Then Voldemort stilled and bent forwards for a kiss. Harry opened his lips, letting his tongue out to lick and nudge the lightly sealed lips that where loosely held against his. They parted and he was sucked inside as much as he pushed inside. Voldemort's tongue moved against his, relaxing him despite his urgent need for pain and to come again. Voldemort snapped his hips in and out once and was filling Harry. His fingers left Harry's hips to wrap around his dick tugging out Harry's next orgasm. He shuddered, his eyes staying closed even as Voldemort took his mouth away from around Harry's tongue.

When Harry opened his eyes he was looking straight down, to see the mess he had left. But Voldemort's robes, black as always, were unmarked by semen. Harry frowned as his eyes trailed up the robes and onto Voldemort's face, past his smirk and onto eyes that somehow seemed a bloodier shade than usual.

" _I love you, my deviant. Only I will give you release before our wedding."_ Harry felt relieved at the simple promise, and melted into the platform. Voldemort placed a gentle hand against Harry's chin and pushed into his mind, Harry could still not stop him even though Draco would be stopped without conscious thought. Voldemort only pushed for a moment, long enough to leave his memory of shagging Harry without violence. " _And I see you're getting fat again, I'll send someone to check on your progress tomorrow._ " Voldemort then summoned the heated blanket to them and wrapped it round Harry. "Draco, get us Dinner."

Draco pushed off the wall and walked away. Harry felt surprised; how Voldemort had been talking put him more in mind of leaving then staying.

Voldemort started his stoking of Harry's hair with one hand as the other released a hand, lead it down to rest under the blanket before switching to do the other. All the while Voldemort muttered all the things he loved about Harry, mostly too quiet for him to hear, but he picked up 'deviant', 'pain', 'beautiful' among others that he recognised as common endearments from Voldemort.

When Draco returned he placed a single tray down. Voldemort took a bite first, and Harry stared, he had never seen Voldemort eat. He had seen Voldemort swallow him, and the motions were similar enough that Harry couldn't help his dick twitching. Voldemort must have felt it as he was leaning against Harry, but he didn't react.

When Voldemort took the second bite Harry considered getting a hand out from under the blanket to feed himself. He dismissed it quickly. He was fed by others, usually Draco, never himself. Like he never washed himself. They were alien to him now. And as he thought that Voldemort leaned in to kiss him. Harry opened his mouth as Voldemort's tongue touched his lips. Instead of an invading tongue food passed his lips, which were encouraged closed by Voldemort's lips dragging them together. He chewed as Voldemort rose to watch him.

It was new, Harry had thought nothing Voldemort could do would surprise him anymore. How long had he even been here? Long enough for Ron and Hermione to have had their second child years ago. Harry vaguely remembered Draco mention that one of them was in Hogwarts. Harry was jealous, as was Draco. Sometimes they would discuss that they wanted children, but it upset them both too much so the conversations where rare and usually only occurred just before or just after Harry gave birth.

Draco hadn't left this place any more than Harry had, and any date his parents arranged for him was invariably interrupted by Voldemort arriving to fuck Harry. Few people stayed for that, and those that did, did so for the wrong reasons according to Draco. Harry wasn't sure there was a good reason to stay; even Draco's one to look after Harry, and because it was soothing.

Harry was distracted from his musings by Voldemort kissing him again, he opened his lips and welcomed the food. Voldemort kept him distracted by rubbing a hand against his dick, shifting the blanket so he was not covered below his waist. It was rough and uneven but he loved it. It didn't feel long until he was spilling himself again nor much longer until the food was gone.

Voldemort replaced the blanket, though Harry was still hard at that point. Voldemort wasted no time in pulling Harry to sit leaning against him with his arm holding Harry still by his waist. Voldemort then produced a cup from his other side, he placed it against Harry's lips and let him drink slowly, letting him savour the flavour of his semen, which explained where it had gone. Once it was finished Voldemort forced his tongue inside taking some of the flavour away with him moments before he disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco opened the door, flooding Harry's bedroom with light. Harry stood, grabbing the blanket as it was chucked at him. He put it on as he walked, more to free his hands than to have cover. Voldemort was his lover -fiancée now, he supposed- and Draco had touched every part of his body, and probably knew it better than him or Voldemort. No one else ever came in the mornings without warning.

The first thing Harry did every morning was the same, grab a book, lay his heated blanket out on the platform and sit with his erection on display while reading. Usually he would try to talk, failing that gesture, at Draco. Today he was silent and only after a minute did Draco glance at him.

“Silent? No interesting dreams?” Harry nodded. “Not feeling like sharing what you're reading?” Harry nodded. “No questions about the world?” Harry shrugged, he could think of no way to mime his burning question. “Feeling disloyal?” Harry nodded, Voldemort had taken his voice without consent, again, and he didn't know if he would get it back. “Might as well make it worse.” Harry titled his head. “They caught Granger. Not my lord, the ministry.” Harry frowned. What did that have to do with his loyalty, he had no loyalty to the ministry. “She's being held under the clause Voldemort created, by Umbridge.” Draco sighed and moved to lean beside where Harry sat a facing the door. “ _When_ she fails the test her marriage will be void, her kids considered Weasleys alone and any items or money that are determined to be hers passed onto the ministry.”

Harry nodded; he knew this. One way Voldemort was stripping his opposition was by ‘testing’ everyone with muggle raised backgrounds. Tom Riddle scored well, as did Harry Potter. And the Prophet went mad to discover Harry was still alive, though they were never granted an interview. Before Harry's test Draco had spent months drilling into him all manner of traditions found in various purebloods families. He could only hope that the Black library had enough information stored in it to help Hermione through it, and that she'd the foresight to read it once the law had been announced.

Voldemort swept in, tray in one hand, wand in the other. “No, don't get up.” Draco paused in his motion. Voldemort flicked his wrist and chains descended from the back wall. Harry got up and stood waiting beside them. Voldemort put the tray down, whispered something to Draco causing him to leave. Voldemort turned to Harry with a smile.

“Sometimes I feel proud of how disciplined you've become, but then I remember you want this more than I do, and I can't even imagine being as single minded mind as you.”

Harry took that as permission to step up to where Voldemort stood and throw his arms around his neck, head angled up to ask for a kiss. Voldemort chuckled as he slid his arms around Harry's chest and gave him an open mouthed kiss. He snaked his tongue inside Voldemort's mouth, while hands traced down Harry's back to his ass cheeks which Voldemort squeezed lightly, causing Harry to squirm slightly, before he was hoisted up. Once his feet left the ground he moved to wrap then around Voldemort, and attempted to break the kiss to get back into position to be strung up.

Voldemort held him in it by biting down on his tongue. Harry couldn't stop himself from clinging to Voldemort then, rubbing his dick against Voldemort's stomach as his hands played across back and head and his legs held firmly enough that he doubted Voldemort needed to keep his hands on Harry's ass for him to remain where he was. Harry felt the wall hit his back moments later, his tongue now bleeding and stroking Voldemort's while his hands grasped and relaxed uncontrollably where they lay. Voldemort's hands left his ass-cheeks, tracing up hips, his sides then arms, pulling then from where they sometimes clung and stretching them out from his body and Voldemort bit deeper.

Harry wondered what Voldemort would do if he bit off Harry's tongue, he wasn't sure that could be treated. His right hand was then moved up, left hand abandoned, so his free hand returned to holding Voldemort's head as his other was secured. His free hand shortly followed, fastened far enough away from the other to make Harry's shoulders burn with discomfort. Voldemort stopped biting, but did not break the kiss. Harry stoked the inside of Voldemort's cheeks, hoping he would bite down on more of his tongue. Voldemort moaned then pushed Harry's tongue back into his mouth, chasing it with tongue while Voldemort's hands traced down Harry's sides and landed on his ass-cheeks were they squeezed and shifted them apart.

Harry felt completely dominated. He loved it, but couldn't do much to encourage it. Tightening his legs caused Voldemort to growl and retreat. The kiss broken, and Harry longed for it to return. It didn't last long because Voldemort let go of an ass-cheek to guide himself into Harry. He orgasmed as Voldemort bottomed out, not for the first time but he still felt embarrassed. It wasn't helped by Voldemort laughing at him nor the comment following the laughing.

“I shall have to add wanton slut to my vows.”

* * *

Narcissa was sitting with Draco on the platform, following her check on Harry's pregnancy. Harry was still hung up against a wall, thankfully not naked, Voldemort had pinned his blanket to him.

Narcissa and Draco were discussing the fact that everyone Draco had entertained in the last month had commented on the fact he hadn't even flinched when Voldemort started fucking Harry during their date.

“It's been over two decade’s _mother_.” Draco complained. Harry had to wonder had that much time really passed, it felt like so much less, but then he had lost count of the number of children he had had. “How do you expect me to act? It’s every day. Three times a day. It's not like I want to join in or even find it mildly interesting, it's something that happens around me whether I like it or not.”

“Daphne said that you smiled when Harry started hissing fervently. She was horrified at seeing his blood pulling at his feet behind you.”

“She made a _joke_ mother.”

Did she? Harry thought back to when Greengrass had shared dinner with Draco on the platform as Harry was fucked. He found that he had paid little attention to them, far more focused on Voldemort's tearing into his side deeply, because Voldemort wanted to show off how much he could take to company; Voldemort always did. And even thinking about that made him leak precum from his already erect dick. He returned his focus to the conversation, thankful his sounds of remembered pleasure where stifled.

“-insist on staying here for your dates.” Narcissa was berating Draco.

“You ask our Lord if I can leave. He won't let me leave outside of getting Harry's meal and I'm not going to argue.”

“You could go out afterwards. Your father could book a restaurant.”

“I can date and do my duties effectively!”

“How has Harry been?” Voldemort interrupted.

“Unusually quiet, my Lord.” Draco informed, while turning a bit pink.

“And how is he coming along?” Voldemort asked looking to Narcissa.

“Healthy as always my Lord.” Narcissa answered primly.

“Do you wish to date?” Voldemort returned his focus to Draco.

“I want to have a wife, one day.” Draco said, verging on wistful.

“And you will. But what do you want from her?”

“Someone far less demanding then Harry,” Harry hated that that was a standard of wantoness, “accepting of my job here, able to make me laugh and willing to bear my children knowing I'm more likely to raise Harry's children.”

“I'm sure someone will turn up, probably not in time for your parents.” With that Voldemort turned to kiss Harry. And Harry cared little about anything outside it, pushing himself as far from the wall and as hard against Voldemort as he could manage. “ _Eager today are we?_ ” Harry wanted to hiss any response, shouting down their link ‘Yes, get on with it.’ did nothing but frustrate him.

Voldemort steady him by his waist, bringing him closer. Biting Harry's lip, but not hard enough to break the surface. Harry went to wrap his legs around Voldemort but was stopped by Voldemort's hands. He swung back and hit the wall, hard, knocking air out of his lungs. He glared at Voldemort, who tutted. “ _You need to be naked before you wrap yourself around me._ ” Harry stared at Voldemort's feet, he knew that. But so often in passion he forgot rules, while Voldemort never did. But then they were Voldemort's rules, they were what he wanted.

Harry barely contained himself as Voldemort unwrapped him as though he was fragile, staring intently at each part of him as it was undressed, top down. Anticipation was not what he wanted, his dick was already straining and his ass probably couldn't get more open. However seeing Voldemort look so keenly at him was new, fascinating. Lately their time together had been mostly been driven by Harry's instance that they get to the after. Because he didn't feel settled until afterwards, even though he often remained erect. Watching Voldemort revel in his inability to demand faster was irksome.

He jumped as Voldemort's thumb nicked him while undoing the last bit that held, if he hadn't been watching Voldemort intently he probably would have passed it off as accidental. But he knew Voldemort too well, the small twitch of his lips a moment before gave away that it had been premeditated. The cut smarted, and looking down at it showed that it was bleeding more that it should be.

“ _I'm making up for last time. Simple cuts will run deep, they will stay open_.”

Harry smiled and leaned for a kiss, Voldemort met him on his way, pushing Harry's shoulders back against the wall with his hands. “ _You do realise that means you will bleed until I stop it_?” Voldemort hissed into his mouth. Harry smiled against Voldemort, and knew it was felt when a tongue tried traced it. Harry parted his lips, teeth opening only as Voldemort's tongue surged forwards. He would have gasped as Voldemort entered him at both ends while simultaneously dragging nails down his sides if it wasn't for the latest spell. From the breathy chuckle as Voldemort pulled back he knew, the knowing looks, he was damned well watching through their link.

“ _Now, now Harry, you know I want your input, you are incapable of giving it and I must make do_.” With that he drew his dick out excruciatingly slowly, and push slowly back in while drawing cuts down Harry's sides. Harry kept his top half pressed back against the wall as his hips pushed forwards, legs finally allowed to wrap round Voldemort and speed up the penetration, though he tried pulling back, to sped up the outwards thrust, but it left him hard against the wall, Voldemort moved towards but barely away from the wall.

Voldemort pressed an open mouth kiss to Harry's lips, it took a moment for Harry to work out it was an invite, too busy with trying to speed up their fuck. Once he did he didn't leap on it, something about tongues teasing during always slowed him down. It centred him in a way he wished it didn't, reminding him that this was making love not fucking. In the end his tongue slid against Voldemort’s to the back of his mouth, ran along his teeth to the front, back along his tongue and for the first time ever he came before Harry even did once. Panting, pulling out of the kiss but not Harry. Voldemort dragged his nails across Harry's neck while his other hand took his dick in hand and tugged. Harry squirmed, causing more sideways movement then the upwards thrusts he meant to, into Voldemort's lower hand. It felt like an eternity until he came, but yet only a moment, and he couldn't help forcing the softened dick out of him.

“Draco, food now.”

Draco ran, it was rare that the demand ‘now’ was added. Whenever it did and Voldemort finished healing Harry before Draco returned he would scold, and sometimes even curse Draco until Harry's pleas for him to stop got through to him. Draco was theirs, and while Voldemort was free to discipline him however he felt fit when Harry wasn’t there, when he was he didn't want it to happen.

“You love him?” Voldemort asked curiously. Harry nodded, he wasn't sure when Draco had entered his heart, but he was there as firmly as Hermione or Ron. “ _I'll get her out_.” Voldemort promised as he unbuckled Harry's hands and moved him to drape him on the platform, beside Narcissa. Harry was surprised that she still was here, she usually left as soon as Voldemort's attention was on Harry.

All Voldemort's followers knew they could leave when it started without any dismissal; the act was an optional dismissal. When Voldemort had taken Harry to his first meeting, to show him off, Voldemort had told them that rule before he proceeded with fucking Harry into the table in front of them to finish his meeting, everyone remained and where dismissed after they both were satiated and Harry was staining the table. Everyone disapparated apart from Draco, who was sent to get food for Harry and something to clean up the blood. And that was when Harry knew that he didn't care if anyone was there to watch, so long as he could look into Voldemort's eyes nothing else mattered; the world faded into insignificance.

Narcissa watched Voldemort with a keen eye as he performed the healing. Harry watched her trying not to get harder with moderate pain that he had only recently started receiving; before it had always been light pain. While pain got him hard, he had learnt it could also bring him down afterwards, made him fell less aroused even if his body never stopped being ready. As though recovering from injury grounded him, however he was letting out precum because he was still unused to the heightened level of pain in the spell Voldemort had switched too.

Voldemort took it slow, healing each scrape alone before moving on. Harry knew Voldemort could heal entire sections without any pain, just a little tingling. Clearly he had no reason to rush today; and Draco hadn't needed to run as Voldemort was halfway finished with Harry's first side when Draco's hastened footsteps could be heard. Though Voldemort's speed did pick up once Draco had returned. Harry did think that if Draco hadn't run Voldemort probably would have done it quickly to spite him.

“I could show you some more effective healing spells my Lord.” Narcissa offered, Draco hissed something at her, Harry tensed, as did Voldemort. “I just meant I know this isn't your expertise, my Lord, and many of those spells have been out of circulation for centuries because they aren't very effective, often slow and painful for the one needing healed and potentially leaving damage, my Lord.”

Voldemort laughed, Harry slapped him, because it wasn't nice to laugh at someone offering genuine help simply because they didn't understand everything about the situation. If Voldemort didn't heal Harry then the cuts would vanish as he slept; sleeping seemed to reset his form to unmarked, and other than his curse scar all his childhood scars were gone.

“Do you want me to learn quicker, non-painful ways to heal you?” Voldemort hissed, in plain English. Harry shook his head and threw his arms around Voldemort then began to smother his neck in kisses. “I have to leave. There are a few details I need to iron out. I'm sure I can leave you in these two’s capable hands.” Harry let go, resting on his elbows he watched Voldemort leave. Voldemort turned at the door, fixing eyes on Harry before hissing. “ _Miss Potter_.”

Shortly after Draco was dropping the blanket on him, clearly his mother wasn't as comfortable with Harry's nakedness as they were. And why shouldn't Harry be proud? Voldemort had stopped Harry's ageing, freezing him in time; partly as his twenty-first birthday present and partly because he liked how Harry looked and didn't want him to change. Though the second reason was never mentioned past when Harry had pushed Voldemort on what had given him that idea, nor the fact that the spell meant that he couldn't keep scars or other marks.

Meanwhile Draco was frozen at nineteen. A side effect of his forced Horcrux which didn't become apparent until after they were celebrating his twenty third birthday and someone -Harry- had made the comment that Draco looked the same as he had back in school. A few days later Voldemort fucked Harry while telling Draco about it, and other side effects he should look out for. Though none of the side-effects had anything to do with skin turning scaly, eyes red or body hairless. Which left Harry sometimes wondering why Voldemort looked the way he did, sure he was imposing; but so much of that was height. And they never celebrated another birthday; Harry had no idea how old he was.

Harry found himself swallowing, he glanced at the tray, mostly empty. He hadn't even registered opening his mouth to let Draco feed him. As he thought that Draco's hand put the next piece against his lips and he opened. Once it was all gone Draco then held out his arm, Harry placed a hand on it knowing they were to apparate somewhere. Draco muttered a farewell to his mother and they compressed.

Draco's room, it turned out. Harry turned to what he now thought of as _his_ closet and found it contained one thing; a mostly plain red dress embroidered with silver snakes at the neck, sheer fabric for full length sleeves, and a high neck that wouldn't show his breasts off, and a hem that would be near the floor when worn. Harry turned to Draco, panic on his face.

“It has been tailored for you, with my Lord there the entire time. Do you really want to invoke his wrath by wearing anything other than what he picked for your first event as his consort?”

Harry wished he could groan, or show his unease other than with his hopefully still horrified face as he turned back to it. Now Voldemort's parting comment made sense. He took a couple of deep, noiseless, breaths before touching the dress, soft to the touch. He wriggled off his blanket and took the dress off the rack. Revealing a corset, of course it came with a corset. Harry chucked the dress onto Draco's bed then he took the corset off the coat hanger.

Draco was there moments later helping Harry tighten it. It sat just below his nipples, pushing his breasts up and together, making his usually more feminine than masculine cleavage scream women. Meanwhile the corset was causing pressure over his lungs, not painful exactly but so close to arousing that it was confusing. Harry's dick didn't know whether to harden or not. It settled on not, what with there being nobody to fuck, but it still dribbled.

Draco picked up the dress and undid the back. He held it in front of Harry for him to walk into it. Draco looked annoyed at him when he glared at it. He then proceeded to just give in, stepping in quickly, accepting the makeup that was put on him, the combing of his hair.

Draco put him in front of a full length mirror. His hair was his usual mostly scruffy looking, untameable, short apart from the front. The front was straight, long enough to hide his scar without touching his eyes. His eyes, which he had to look closely at to even notice, had a hint of red around them that Draco had spent a good fifteen minutes on. His cheeks were equally modest, slightly rosier but he doubted many would notice. His lips were slightly shiny, but as far as he could tell where their normal colour.

Once he passed his face, which still overall looked like him, and neck he was onto someone else. It reminded him of his mother, at some point his masculine frame had given way to a more feminine one. His breasts, while not massive, where not small. A good size really _if_ he was female, somewhere average. His waist was narrow and expanded out to well-rounded hips.

Harry couldn't stop himself from turning to check out his ass when Draco started getting changed and wasn't paying him any attention. His ass was bigger than he remembered it being. He wanted to ask if the dress was making him look more womenly or if he had slowly become so without his notice because he was far too wrapped up in fucking Voldemort. Draco would know, he would probably notice a single hair on Harry's arm going missing.

Harry gave Draco a startled look when he registered what Draco was getting dressed into; Death Eater robes. But then Tom was there. Perfect hair, perfect smile, wonderfully calming eyes, a nose that Harry loved and his favourite thing; the smoothest skin he had ever touched. He ignored his dick calling for him to seek sex with Tom by displaying his ass, he had a different relationship with Tom one based on little affection and long talks. Harry chose to run to Tom. Tom kissed him, hugged him close with one arm.

“ _You know you shouldn't divide us in your head; I'm still Voldemort_.” Tom took off his nose to prove his point. Harry shrugged. It was his head and he could call Voldemort whatever he wanted. Voldemort replaced his nose before forcing Harry to his side, with an arm on his furthers hip to hold him there. Harry looked down; his breasts where in the way of knowing if Voldemort had spelled the dress to hide his pregnancy bloating or erection, he should have checking in the mirror. “ _I have, my deviant, it wouldn't do for them to know how much you gag for me.”_ Right, so Tom would watch his thoughts too. Tom twisted, Harry compressed, and they both where standing outside the ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's figure hasn't changed apart from his front - the dress is spelled to make him look more female; Voldemort is still not nice...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry leaned on Tom, and sent a thought, 'Why here?'

"Some of the employees decided to throw a party in my honour; I did after all abolish the standard wizarding test for muggle raised to be replaced by mandatory classes in Hogwarts on the importance of Wizarding culture. I even got them to backdate it, reinstating family ties, and returning property and Money stolen."

'That was your scheme.'

" _And I never cared for it. Sometimes a leader must make compromises to keep his followers happy. As Voldemort I can keep the Death Eaters happy; safe in the knowledge that Tom can work to fix things._ "

'How do you do all that and fuck me?'

" _Sometimes I don't; every time someone else fucks you it is because Tom has something that needs doing. Every time I asked you to marry me without you having just given me a child was me celebrating fixing something._ "

Harry stopped leaning and was led inside. Tom took him through the visitor's entrance; Harry's badge read 'Ms Potter.' And Tom had kissed him until he put it on, but he was still annoyed. He was male, a 'Mr' not a 'Ms'.

" _You know, male wizards don't usually get pregnant, I'd rather they guess the truth than think you fat_."

'Didn't you hide it?'

" _I hid your erection, not your girth, and clearly not your boobs_."

'You could have given me clothes to hide it; I know you have them.'

_"But then how do I explain your upcoming visits to St. Mungo's maternity ward? Hopefully they can explain your fertility."_

_'I keep this one?'_ Harry realised, he rubbed his hands over his stomach letting himself wonder at his child not being killed. Tom took a step to the side, behind Harry, and placed hands on top of his to make them still while not touching his stomach.

_"_ We _keep this one."_

Harry twisted and kissed Tom. One hand knotting in his hair while the other held His back, bringing their chests together. It helped keep him up as Tom flipped him so his weight was in Tom's arms as they kissed _._ With his legs diagonal the dress swept wider, part lying under him but still covering his legs. Tom returned him to standing and offered his right arm. When Harry looked at it without comprehension Tom took Harry's left hand and hooked it round his elbow, keeping it there with his left hand. Harry blushed as they walked to the room that was clearly for the party. His dick was erect, and while he knew they couldn't see that, they could see the slight bulge of his stomach, his right hand resting on it, and the way he was watching Tom.

"Tom, so good of you to come." Someone Harry didn't recognise welcomed, they looked young, but then so did he and Tom.

"I had to, my beloved Harry finally accepted."

"This is him, the saviour of Hogwarts? Harry Potter. You look so like I remember, though a bit shorter than I remember, but then I've grown a lot taller. What did your captor do to you?" Harry looked away.

"Harry is still affected by his curses and spells. I have finally convinced him to let me take him the spell damage in St. Mungo's to be checked over, though he still hasn't talked much."

"Well, Harry, you don't mind if I call you that? Tom and I are practically family." Harry glared, yes he minded he didn't even know this person.

" _Harry, relax, he's a nobody that has his uses._ " Tom turned to the person. "Something about parseltongue soothes him more often than not. I suspect that his captor has placed some curse so that he can force Harry to calm down. I think it's safe to say Harry doesn't feel knowing me gives you that right."

"Right. My apologies Ms Potter. And I hope that those spells your captor had you under are not irrevocable. Someone as brave as you shouldn't be punished for the rest of their life. I still remember when he announced that you had been taken care of, that you no longer posed a threat to him, that Hogwarts was safe and we should attend the living before the dead. I remember Hermione checking on me, though her tears where thick. You did that to give us freedom. And I will always be thankful because I think you saved my life."

Harry looked away, he did it for people, yes, but it was weird to hear gratitude when he had so often been told that he had no way to know Voldemort would keep his word, and he knew Draco was right. It had been foolhardy to walk to Voldemort. Not without confirming the other Horcruxes were gone. Perhaps he should have gone after Nagini them killed himself. But that was the past, and now he only wished that Tom would consent to fucking him somewhere, he hated the need as it burned deep in his gut.

"I'm sorry for the pain your sacrifice caused you," the nobody was still talking, "but know that I am far from the only one thankful."

Harry made to step away, he hated fans before, and he hated them now.

"I think Harry has seen the buffet." Tom stated, excusing Harry's step away but not letting go of his hand, "We didn't eat before coming out you see. And I should mingle."

The man nodded and wandered away as Tom led Harry to the buffet.

" _His feelings are quite typical of those here around his age. They were too young to understand you walked to death with no care what happened to them, how stupid it was. Even many older never thought you idiotic, nor that you never cared so long as I got rid of the Horcrux, making me a step more mortal._ "

'I did care, I did it for them. I never thought I'd live and I never thought you'd break your word, you were there for me not anyone else.'

" _And anyone vaguely loyal to me left, all that was left was disloyal and extremely loyal, the divide between enemy and foe was clear that night. I was highly tempted to kill them all. However I thought that if you should escape, as you did before, then me keeping my word would make you more likely to bend to my demands the next_ time. __

If I had killed you I would have taken the castle, making those that surrendered make unbreakable oaths of fealty, loyalty and teaching others the same. I would demand your friends kept alive to denounce you, having been forced to make the vows by love potion or under duress as magic that directly controls them would stop the vows from working. Since you have told me of Snape's betrayal, though no details, I have made every single one of my Death Eaters submit to a personalised vow to me. Draco's had two, one for loyalty to me, another that forces him to risk his life to stop you dying should the need arise, to care for you and have fealty when the time comes."

'You should have asked me what I'd want in an unbreakable oath from him.'

" _I would have thought them distasteful to your eyes._ "

'I understand you would have done it even if I said no. I don't want fealty, he might be my minion but I'd rather he spoke his mind, even if it was just to me, about how he felt in his tasks than treated me as above him.'

" _I will look into changing it. Now do you wish to feed yourself or shall I?_ "

Harry picked up one of the canapé, a little pastry with cheese and a thin slice of salmon, and put it in his mouth. His dick sent pain to his mind, his mind told him it was wrong, and he only stayed upright because Tom moved to steady him.

" _I guess my soul made me act more than I realised_." Tom whispered as he returned Harry to standing on his own legs. Tom lent forwards to pick up another one of the same and put it in Harry's mouth. " _Your soul craves specific treatment that I instinctively wanted to give you, and now you're used to that it wants nothing else. Since I made you a slave to your soul, thinking it was your sex drive, you can deny me no more than I can deny my arousal as you open your mouth to let me feed you."_ Harry opened for the morsel Tom offered, cheese and pickled onion on a stick, he closed his teeth over it and Tom pulled the stick back.

"Really?" Ron asked from Harry's other side. Harry turned and hugged his friend. Wondering when he had gotten so old looking as he pulled slightly back to meet Ron's eyes. "Wait, Harry, how long have you had knockers?"

"I would say since before you last saw him, right Harry?" Harry nodded and pulled back to lean against Tom.

"Oh, right. The night you left you were so big, I thought it was simply part of the curse."

"You gave birth, what, two months later?" Voldemort whispered. Harry shrugged, he had no idea having given up tracking time to figure out how to combat Voldemort while being his whore.

"Birth?" Ron yelped, Voldemort hushed him and Harry glared. Ron continued at a whisper. "Right, right, sorry I forgot you're playing at this I'm-not- _him_ -thing. But really? You made it so Harry carried your kids? Was that to use children to control him, to keeping him with you without a fight or trying to escape? To make him accept your proposal for their sake?"

Harry stoked his belly and shook his head, while Voldemort answered indignantly, "No. Harry wants to marry me because he _is_ loyal to me. He _loves_ me, and I'm sure he would be honoured to have you as his best man."

Harry paused mid-slap of Tom. He turned to Ron and made his pleading gesture, hands together and eyes as pitiable as possible. Ron frowned at him, then smiled.

"Of course mate." Harry hugged Ron. "Are your kids going to be there?" Harry shook his head, and fought back tears. "Do you want me to feel your bump?" Harry frowned, Ron put a hand behind his head and scratched while focused on the floor beside Harry making him look bashful. "Hermione liked it being touched by _everyone_ , and you _made_ me last time." It took Harry a while to remember why.

"He wanted you to feel it kick," Voldemort explained in his stead, "he was trying to communicate what was going on. He gets fussy about anyone touching it before it starts moving." Harry nodded. If he hadn't been tied up that morning he would have attacked Narcissa. She had the foresight to get Draco to do up, and undo, his legs so she could examine him without him being able to do anything. Draco was the only one safe from his wrath, unless it wasn't deliberate during a good fuck; a bad fuck however had already annoyed him without touching his bump. " _Did she now? I told her that you should never be more bound then I make you._ " Harry shrugged, it was sensible, he had kicked her and broken her ribs in a previous early examination. "So long as you are happy with it." Harry nodded, then extracted his hand from Tom. He wanted to talk to Ron. Tom commanded Ron; "Bring him back for the first dance."

"Only if he wants to." Ron responded. Harry led him out, then Ron lead him to his office.

> Ron Weasley
> 
> Internal traitor representative.

Harry stared at Ron's title for a while. Draco had told Harry that Ron held this role. Anyone in the ministry was welcome, a Ron polyjuice given to those that didn't want to be seen entering the office. Ron's job was to talk to those unsatisfied with their jobs or the ministry and speak up for the reasons that people were dissatisfied, or help them switch to a more satisfying career for themselves. When the position was proposed over two thirds of the wizengamot chose Ron; Tom had made sure of that, and that Ron was well paid. Once they were inside Ron's office Harry quickly found paper and pen, and began writing, both happy and sad as it was in English.

> I missed you, and everyone. I still don't know what magic's are on me; but he's promised to take me to St. Mungo's as though he doesn't know every spell. And he promised to free Hermione, I hear this party is because he was successful?

"She's not free, they simply switched which law she was being held under. I still don't get to see her, I'm not even allowed the right to ask what she's being held for anymore. At least she would have been free after that test, there is no way Hermione would have failed as they have to give her relevant books."

> But they didn't let you see her.

"So? At least before I knew what was going on."

> They shouldn't have denied that request, that was illegal, she's your wife even murderers get to see their family. Umbridge had her, she probably wasn't allowing Hermione to study, Draco seemed certain that she would fail.

"Draco? You know Hermione was worried you were co-dependent on him."

> I love him, like I love you.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's what happens when you're held captive and he's the only one not hurting you. Anyway, how come you can write but not talk now?"

> The curse only stops my English when I'm acting or feeling against him, but he's silenced me recently. He doesn't want me to talk before the wedding. I don't know why.

"So he meant it when he said you are loyal?"

> More not disloyal. I still fight against him when I can, but mostly I'm so driven by my need to have him fuck me that I can't think of anything but how to get him inside me, then how to speed up our pleasure. He drives me wild. Even now, decades later, he can surprise me.

"Harry!"

> I no longer fight him because I feel he needs stopped, I fight because I believe he really could make the world better and I don't want him running off half-baked or in the wrong direction. He wants unity, wizarding unity, which hasn't been seen in generations. He thinks Hogwarts has a big part in the 'verge of civil war' that seems to be present, and I think he's right.
> 
> He wants me bringing the muggle idea of primary schooling into the wizarding world. Currently you get taught to read and write from parents, it's why nobody is really that far ahead at the start of Hogwarts, few have been taught anything beforehand and few have read ahead. In fact muggle raised have been taught how to do classes, while everyone else may or may not be used to formal lessons, which can give then an advantage that makes up for lacking early magic guidance.
> 
> My school would be open to squibs alongside muggleborn and would not hold divisions other than for magic or muggle classes, as my school would be preparing witches and wizards for further magic schooling and squibs for further muggle schooling. And I thought it was mostly a silly fantasy that he indulges me in to keep me from planning to escape, but tonight I know he means to make it happen. That everything he tells me as he fucks me is true.

Ron shuddered before his eyes turned to Harry. "Hermione would love that idea; she got both our kids in a muggle primary school and used to teach them about Hogwarts and our society at night. You know, you could come visit us. Me and my kids." Ron took a deep breath. "God I hate that you let him fuck you, that you will only stay a little while because that need will overwhelm you, but I'd like you to come, legally you are their godfather."

> I need him to fill me, right now, and am ignoring it. I could do it for them, at least for a while.

"I saw you before you disapparated, leaving Draco, you were humping the bed and non-responsive. You are completely coherent now, but for how long?"

> Since arriving my thoughts haven't been far from when will he fuck me? Please let him fuck me. I don't think I'll descend into thoughtlessness. You know I'd be offering you my ass if I didn't know you aren't interested.

"I did not need to know that."

Voldemort walked in. "Would you mind if I took him now?" Harry had already thrown himself on Ron's desk and drawn the dress up to uncover himself by the time Voldemort looked at him.

"Why is his butt leaking?" Ron asked, Harry looked at him, staring at Harry's privates with mild horror on his face.

"Why are you looking at his display?"

"I didn't mean to?" Ron said, Harry could see the horror twist with completely hopelessness as he continued to stare. What did he even mean? Harry placed a hand to his ass, there was liquid there, goop really. It was not precum; that had been released on his dress and still hadn't trickled all the way down his dick since the dress was taken away. The substance smelled of nothing, tasted of nothing and Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed his ass leaking.

" _It's one of the original curses, when you get aroused in proximity to me you lubricate yourself for me. I do not like spending time preparing someone nor do I like dry holes, as I found out the second time I slept with Bellatrix. She suggested I try her other entrance and I found myself losing my erection after a few thrusts, at which point she admitted that taking someone dry was far from usual though she enjoyed the extra burn, she then walked me through preparing her. It was gross_."

'And making me leak for you is not?'

" _Do you like the burn when others take you?_ "

'How many things did you put on me?'

" _Enough so that only I can ever know them all, and no matter how skilled the person who treats you is they will say that I'm the only one who can undo my curses._ "

'Then why don't you take away the one that turned me into a sex slave, you don't need it anymore.'

" _Curses cannot be removed, they have to be broken. Often only the creator knows how to break them. If I could take it back, and only fucked you hoping your own body's need for sex would make you want me, I would. But I thought you were straight_." Tom flicked Harry's hair back, unveiling his scar. Tom kissed it as he entered Harry, he shuddered at the searing pain that was invoked by Voldemort touching his scar.

Voldemort swiftly moved onto biting his neck as he grasped Voldemort with hands and legs. " _I'm only allowing it because I don't want you naked in front of someone who's straight but is still staring at our dicks_." Harry wondered what the hell Voldemort was talking about. " _Your legs_." Oh, of course, he had broken that rule again so soon. Harry tried to get Voldemort to unlatch so he could stare into Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort laughed, parsel-laughed Harry corrected, as he rose to meet Harry's eyes. Harry was surprised as beautiful blue eyes looked at him with all the lust and longing he normally saw in red: He had never been fucked by Tom.

Tom had a face that was so gorgeous to Harry that he emptied himself between them simply for the pleasure of looking at Tom while he thrust in and out. Soft lips met Harry's, far softer than Voldemort's, they welcomed his tongue. It was bitten once he was as far in as he could get, and he stoked down Tom's teeth as much as he could. He flicked to tracing the tongue on the way to the back to go down the other side and wasn't surprised when Tom broke the kiss to stare at Harry while orgasming inside him. Harry was surprised that seeing Tom's bliss had him orgasming and wishing to profess undying love. He had managed to teach himself not to react to his flutters of love for Voldemort, but clearly would have to do it for Tom as well, even though he rarely saw Tom. Everything in him was screaming that this was right. That this was the man he was supposed to be with. And he wanted to whisper his affection.

" _I love you too._ " Tom whispered against his lips as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. " _You were so perfect, showing your friend how much you enjoy this. Showing him that you are my deviant_." Tom waved his wand over Harry's neck, healing the bites there, his tongue then his thighs. Harry hadn't even noticed Tom digging into his fingers and tearing skin with his overly sharp nails. Harry felt himself relax as Tom traced one hand back up him. Tom played with his hair using one hand as the other covered him then turned to sort Tom himself. While he was distrcted Harry threw his arms around Tom and kissed his neck. "We should get back to the festivities." Harry let go, after Tom got up Harry followed, Ron stood in shock looking vaguely ill.

The night was boring, Harry had no doubt that many saw him as merely arm candy. The few that recognised him remembered him from school and, other than Ron, remembered him from a distance as the one who saved them.

As he could not talk he found himself rebutting everything he thought was stupid or based on prejudices that were not warranted. He found some of his views expressed by Tom, and it always stopped the person in their tracks. Which made Tom smile at Harry as though he where a jewel.


	4. Chapter 4

Music started, Tom offered a hand to dance. Harry didn't even think of refusing, allowing himself to stumble onto the floor behind Tom. " _Draco will be here soon, then we can go home_." Harry frowned, then the screaming started. Harry looked to the door; Death eaters, lead by Voldemort. But Voldemort was Tom, and Tom was touching Harry, giving him the low level discomfort from the contact with him.

"Return Harry to me."

"He is not yours." Tom called back. "He wants to be with me."

"He gave himself to me to guard Hogwarts, surely he will return willingly to me now to protect you."

" _Draco_." Tom hissed warningly, it echoed around the room.

"I'm sure Harry will make the right choice, to guard those that are here."

'What?' Harry yelled down their link.

'Draco is playing me, there are those that question if I'm connected to Voldemort or if Voldemort is connected to Tom.' Tom passed down their link.

'You're staging this? Should I go to him?'

'If you wish, I can stage getting you back if needed.'

'And will you guard this place like Hogwarts?'

'No, just the party goers, until they do something against Voldemort.'

'I have to go, don't I?' Harry wanted to sigh, he threw his arms around Tom, kissed him before pushing him over and running to Draco.

'I should have seen that would be your decision.' Tom thought at him while shouting. "I will get you free again Harry."

Harry nodded as he was apparated by Draco. The day room, and Draco was apologising repeatedly as he undid his disguise. Harry patted his shoulder and smiled, Draco stopped talking to return the smile. Then sighed before speaking calmly enough to be made out.

"You won't be able to marry Tom now. I shouldn't have given you that option. I should have known you would take it."

Harry shook his head and hugged Draco.

"You looked so happy with him."

"Well, _I am_ his soulmate." Tom stated. "He _should_ be happy with me."

"My Lord!" Draco pulled himself out of the hug and stood to attention. "I'm sorry that I have stopped your plans to wed tomorrow."

"Nonsense Draco. I would have staged this later if it could affect anything. Do not presume to know my plans. Get Harry into his choice tomorrow morning. We will not fuck until after the ceremony, so you many have to stick to him, least he display to someone before then."

Tomorrow, they were getting married tomorrow. Harry would have rather it wasn't sprung on him, and didn't like the idea of any length of time without anything up his ass or on his dick.

" _You think I won't give you something to correct the fact you will be going almost twenty hours without me filling you? If I gave you nothing you would crumble to the spell; it would take over and you would give yourself to the first person who excites you_." Tom stepped into the room, up to the platform as Harry lay back. Tom ran a nail down the dress. It tore as did Harry's skin below. Harry could feel his dick twitch, his asshole open, before Tim was even close to halfway down his chest. He shifted nervously when Tom stopped, and tried to notice his slick coming from his ass.

"You really should love both forms." Harry looked away as the façade of Tom fell away and he was left with Voldemort. Harry was brought to face Voldemort by a hand. " _Really, my deviant, can you not love me how I want to appear? Shall I never fuck you in my false form? Shall our wedding be the last time you look at my murderous father's face and let yourself love me?_ "

'Murderous?' Harry thought curiously at Voldemort. Voldemort looked briefly annoyed then took a nail down the dress, splitting it open but leaving Harry unmarked and still covered by it.

" _When my mother stopped the Love potion she used to conceive me, he poisoned her; enough to kill her had she been mortal. Her magic kept her alive barely long enough to birth me. When I visited him many years later, as spit of him, he took out a handgun and threatened to pull the trigger should I not leave immediately and never turn back, when I didn't, trying to explain I merely wanted to know him not take my place as his son he made good on his threat_."

A lot better than Voldemort himself Harry thought as Voldemort opened the dress front, tracing Harry's body with greedy eyes.

" _Mine_." Voldemort traced up Harry's body as he pushed in and stilled. " _Nothing and no one will take you away from me."_ Harry's heart fluttered at the possessive tone, he looked away. Could he really be allowed to love Voldemort; the one who kills for fun; the one who cursed him; the one who raped him, even if he enjoyed it; the one who let him see his friends instead of continued captivity; the one who he agreed to marry; the one who say crucio is a correct response to someone forgetting to lower their eyes; the one who's seed was growing inside him; the one who killed countless of their children; the one that wreaked Draco's life; the one that got Hermione imprisoned, even if he planned to get her out. He felt he shouldn't, but he found it hard to deny when faced with sex exactly as he wanted it; quick, painful and with adoring eyes on him.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ron offered him his final out. Harry shook his head and smiled at the person that would be leading their marriage; Draco who was polyjuiced to look like some muggle. Harry wanted to be here. And he was eternally grateful that Voldemort would walk the isle instead of him. Even if the only reason was to keep Harry close to Draco.

Harry faced the front, sensing Voldemort's cheer grow, listening to the bridal march and the footfalls of two people as they walked down the isle; Voldemort, and who? Then Voldemort was beside them, Harry turned to him and felt Tom undo the silencing spell and stop the dildo vibrating soothingly in his ass. Tom was wearing a similarly simple set of dress robes, though his where dark green instead of Harry's violet, it was that or a choice of tartan skirt with a white shirt. Harry looked to Voldemort's follower; Hermione. He couldn't stop beaming at her before turning to Draco who was already talking in Latin. Harry said "I do." when Draco stared at him blankly and Tom mentally nudged him to do so.

Then Draco turned to Tom and started the section about him. Harry watched Tom react subtly to the words before saying "I do."

Then they exchanged rings. Tom was first, taking a simple gold band from Hermione and slipping it on Harry's finger. Ron produced a similar gold band for Harry to give Tom. Draco declared they could kiss, and under his breath added "or fuck, they really ought to get to that". Tom kissed Harry, it was quick and chaste because Harry knew any longer and he would be dry humping Tom in front of his colleagues and the few friends that Harry could invite; which could not include Ginny as she would out Tom as Voldemort nor Dean and Neville as they had been captured by Voldemort. Something warm pulsed through Harry as he broke the kiss.

"Let me be the first to introduce Tom and Harry Riddle."

Harry blushed, staring at Tom's lapel where there was a Snake brooch to ensure his query wasn't understood by anyone. " _I thought you hated the name Riddle_."

" _Not as much as I hate Potter, it is both common as muck and the name of my greatest threat_."

"Oh."

Voldemort gathered him in a hug, they apparated in the day room.

"I think we have time for a quick fuck before everyone arrives at the reception."

"Yes." Harry agreed, even though he had no idea how long it would take for people to get to the reception: He just wanted to fuck and started to strip himself, watching Tom turn into Voldemort while he also stripped. "I love you." Harry said only as he stood before fully-formed and first-time-ever-naked-before-him Voldemort. "I hate that I do, but I do."

"I know. And I love you too." Voldemort smiled, placed hands on Harry's waist and turned them, so instead of Harry leaning on the platform he was. He fell back. "Well Harry, are you going to fuck me? We both know you rush more than I do."

Harry beamed as he lay kisses on Voldemort's dick, while reaching to take Voldemort's wand from where it lay discarded on the floor. A quick lubrication spell, that he learnt thanks to a long involved miming effort with Draco, though it had been learnt for casting on himself however he had never had the chance to use it, which may have been for the best. Harry pushed inside. It was different to when he entered Ginny, the lubricant was deliberately chilled, and the hole was tight. Voldemort moaned, and drew a nail across Harry's chest. Harry bound Voldemort with magic and setup a quick pace, enjoying Voldemort's dick hitting his bloated stomach. He leaned forwards to kiss, tongue welcomed and bitten, tracing inside of Voldemort's mouth as much as he could. The first he knew of Voldemort coming was a squeezing of his dick, a twitch against his stomach, followed by the wetness that spluttered between them. Harry followed pumping into Voldemort's ass as the dildo fell out of him and clattered to the floor.

"I love you." Harry whispered, and everything in him told him that he had for years. It took a few moments to process his breathy words. "Oh god did I just say that?"

"You did, _twice_." Voldemort laughed as Harry glared. "You will have to let me up, unless you want Draco to see me like this? And your friends to know you fucked me of your own volition?"

"They know I can't help it."

"You weren't in the state of need, merely want. You could have held off."

"Need and want are the same thing!"

"Calm down, my deviant, and you know that's not true."

"I'm supposed to kill you, you are finally at my mercy. I should kill you, then kill myself before you can do anything about it! It'll make the world better!"

"You can't kill you, and I doubt you'll kill me. Go ahead, try."

Harry picked up Voldemort's wand, and turned it on him. Harry found himself freezing with Avada Kedavra on the tip of his tongue, "Emancipare." He whispered. "And damn this talking spell. You knew the whole time I didn't mean it, even though I didn't realise, didn't you?"

"We expressed loyalty to each other today, you will be free to speak English until your vow is broken."

"Oh."

"Feel free to tell Draco all the things you hate about me. And plot with your friends. But don't forget what we're celebrating tonight; our love. We are married, we will share a bed tonight, and you are carrying our first child."

"We've had other children, you killed them, _remember_?"

"We would watch them all die anyway. How else would I get your hand in marriage?"

"You could have told me you wanted to marry me because you wanted to and not for our children's legitimacy right at the beginning."

"Get changed, we need to be there to greet everyone."

"I hate you!" Harry yelled as he turned to pick up his robes and begin righting then so he could wear them.

"I love you too. Harry?"

"What!"

"I think you're putting on my robes."

"I'm not, shit, damn it. Why are you always right?"

"Harry, calm down. The only person who knows I'm with you _and_ where we are is Draco. He's hardly going to take anyone else here if we take too long."

Harry discarded the robes he had been about to put on and turned on Voldemort. "You know what? We're supposed be celebrating our love; get the hell back on the platform. I'm going to do this how you like it."

"I'm not ready for another round."

"Tough. If I'm going to be distracted by my horniness then you should be distracted by my semen dripping down your legs!"

"I shouldn't have given you a taste of power."

" _Voldemort_ , damn well do what I say! Or I _swear to you_ I will find a way to die. I have words to speak to my friends, and I could go where Draco can't follow."

Voldemort walked back to the platform and lay over it, inviting Harry in with legs open, he smirked at the sight.

"Big scary dark lord, on his back for me?"

"Harry." Voldemort warned, Harry just picked up the wand where he had dropped it and sent binding spells at Voldemort.

"Tell me, do you like hurting me?"

"No."

"Don't lie, _my lord_ , you love how it affects me, you love to make me quiver in want, don't you?"

"My Lord?" Harry shrugged. "Well, _my captive_ , it appears you now have the upper hand."

Harry stepped forwards, placed himself between Voldemort's splayed legs, his erection touching Voldemort's asshole. "Tell me, do you enjoy being the sheath rather than the sword?"

"Do you prefer being the sword?"

"No, but you're still flaccid but I'm not and I need something to get rid of the need to fuck."

"I feel similar, but I'm not sure I'll be able to rise again anytime soon."

Harry sighed, and pushed in. The lubricant he had summoned was now intermingled with his semen, leaving cold and warm sections which annoyed him. As did the hollow felling that filled him, he needed filled, he needed Voldemort in him not around him. But the thing that set tears down his face was the moment he unthinkingly went to grasp Voldemort's dick, but it had remained flaccid as he rode Voldemort. Voldemort told him it was okay, it didn't matter. Harry shook his head, it was not okay. He was attempting to rape his husband. And even if everything Voldemort had done to him was worse; for one thing he had been raped by Voldemort countless times; it still didn't feel right. He pulled out, he was crying surrounded in warmth, his lungs ached, but where filled with the warmth. The warmth was wet, his tears slightly warmer floated away when he blinked. Someone grappled his shoulder, Voldemort by the discomfort that blossomed, and pulled him against an edge to the warmth, sliding him to the side.

"Harry?" Voldemort's concern broadcast to him twice; his voice and through their link.

"Draco wasn't here. Draco's supposed to be here." Harry felt his lips move, heard his voice speak, but he hadn't made it happen.

"I'm here now Harry."

"Draco," he whispered, barely audible, his voice continued louder, "Draco, I love you. I don't ever want to hurt you again. You'll tell me to stop, if I do?"

"I should hope I would, just don't start using curses you don't even know."

'Your soul is overwhelming your mind.' Voldemort thought at him. 'It finally noticed our broken bond, and thinks you are the cause.'

"Draco come here, please?" Harry wanted to recoil from the begging in his own voice. Draco responded without hesitation, sinking to the water beside Harry with his robes on. Harry clung to him for a moment. "I hurt everyone, it's what I do."

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco pulled back and wiped away Harry's tears.

"The curse is struggling against Harry," Voldemort interrupted, "it is not really him, his emotions but nothing else."

"Marvolo, I didn't, I shouldn't have."

"shh," Voldemort whispered as he took Harry's chin in hand, " _it is me that causes this, I killed so many that I didn't even hesitate to turn my wand on you, I never even thought to look at you._ "

"Marvolo?" Draco whispered, though Harry wasn't sure why; everyone was here. Voldemort was kissing him, while sending a thought,

'Do you think you could deal with a memory of your parents' death?'

'It was my first memory.' Harry said recalling what little he remembered of that night. Voldemort kissed him passionately then, tongue diving into Harry's mouth, tracing it, claiming it, then retreating, nibbling Harry's tongue as it went forwards, biting down and Harry groaned, Draco tensed and he moaned deliberately in parseltongue, Draco relaxed and his hands finally left Draco's shoulders to wrap around Voldemort. He didn't know how long they were entangled for, or when his body got hard, but he did know why it stopped; his hand landed on Voldemort's flaccid dick. Voldemort was as passionate as always but not aroused.

" _I am aroused, but the pleasure I can seek is limited by my crimes against you. Please fill me and take the pleasure I ripped away from you_."

It felt like something snapped in his very mind; he wasn't sure what. His breathing was erratic, he was coughing up lungfuls of bath water. Had he drowned? Had his soul not cared?

" _Your soul cared, I told you before you can't kill you, but you tried when your soul thought you had hurt me with your dominance because of it not making me hard._ "

"I'm sorry about that Draco."

"All you did was show affection." Draco argued.

"I meant groaning in English; I know you hate it."

Draco smiled softly. "Shag my lord and we should get going." Harry frowned. "What?"

"I think, hmm." Harry reached down to his own dick to check what he was feeling, smiling at his soft dick; he couldn't even remember it in this state. "I don't need sex just now."

"When was the last time you felt like that?"

"God knows? After my first child was killed?" At least that was the last time he remembered genuinely not feeling the burning in his gut that wanted him to open himself to Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione." Harry greeted with a smile, the parade of Toms colleagues had finally ceased and Tom had let him go to where Ron and Hermione sat. "I've missed you."

"Ron said. I can't believe you'd be loyal to him Harry."

"I know him, I understand him and I trust him."

"What about your children, what do they think of him? Is he any good with them?"

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. It as hysterical and Tom put arms around him. He leaned into it, calming slowly at the contact. Tom showered him with kisses in his hair causing Ron to have a queezey look; much like the one he had worn after watching them fuck; and Hermione had a curious look. "He's terrible with them." Harry asserted. "He kills them before they're even a few _minutes_ old."

"You where the one to say, and I _do_ quote, 'fuck that, kill this thing.'"

"Taken out of context that sounds really bad," Harry addressed his friends while Tom took the seat next to him. "I was denying marrying him just to make the child legitimate _and I wasn't serious._ "

"But you did marry me in the end."

"That is not the point. I didn't think you'd take that seriously. If I'd known you were killing our first son because of one stupid unthoughtful comment I would have screamed myself raw."

" _I've always taken you seriously, right from when I tried to kill you. You have driven so many of my actions._ "

"You really know how to make me feel special." Harry joked, half-heartedly.

"I do try."

"Are you planning to kill Harry's child again?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm even taking him to St. Mungo's to see what's made him 'fertile'. They will want to check on his pregnancy."

"You think they won't try and undo your spells in case it's the one that keeps his child."

Voldemort shook his head, drawing Harry closer with an arm round his waist. "Not every spell our Lord placed on Harry was evil. Some where to keep him alive."

"I can't drown." Harry began. "I can't bleed out. I can't be poisoned, even by potions. I can't asphyxiate. My heart won't fail, nor my body in any way. I'm fireproof. I'm frozen in time the moment I hit twenty one. I come ready prepared for fucking, as Ron saw, and Tom won't deny me that urge."

"Ron?" Hermione hissed. Ron gave Harry a half glare, half horrified look before stuttering his response.

"They did it on my desk, Harry just threw himself right on it and took the skirt up and before I knew it I was staring at his junk. I couldn't look away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Harry told him.

"Me too. I didn't mean-"

"I know, I hardly gave you warning or time to look away. Honestly I forgot you were there until you spoke."

"You did look shocked to see me even though we'd just been talking."

"And you looked horrified."

"Have you thought about names?" Hermione switched topics, clearly not wanting to focus on Harry's deviance; while Ron sounded nervous Harry knew his voice was no different than as he had listed the things Voldemort had done to him.

"It's been two days, I've had other planning to do." Voldemort stated.

"I didn't think I'd have a say. I amn't certain that I'll keep it."

"We are keeping it. We discussed this."

Harry moved closer to Tom, now flat against his chest and put a hand on his chest. "If you lie this time I will run away. I don't know if I'll take Draco."

" _You had better take him_."

"Tom, you might want to speak less parseltongue, it is kind of excusatory."

"This bores me. I will be talking to others." Tom got up, Harry turned his focus to his friends.

"When can I met your kids then?"

* * *

"Get off."

" _No Harry. They can't take you away if I hold tight_."

" _Sentimental ass._ "

"Harry Riddle?" One of the staff called.

"Yes!" Harry called as he got up, stumbled a bit: both caused and stopped by Tom. " _I told you to get off._ "

" _You_ will reframe from talking in tongues."

"Sorry, it slips out sometimes."

"And this is?" She asked waving at Tom.

"My husband, Tom."

"Are you willing to talk about what happened?"

"I wasn't conscious. Vol-"

"The names still taboo'd." Tom advised.

"Right, well the _awful_ one, kept me out cold for it."

"Well, it will be some time until the healer can come round, in the meantime can you describe the issues that effect you?"

 "The major one has to be the constant horniness?"

"I can't say I mind the lubrication you produce." Tom interjected. "Then there is the submission spells that bind you to Parseltongue users."

"There aren't, are there?"

"Why do you think you return to him? You want him to fuck you open?"

"That's not fair, you know I do. Tom, I need."

"I know." Tom said, pulling Harry close and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Can you hold on?"

"Mhmm, I think so." Harry said, knowing the dildo would curb the worst of it. "But don't try to arouse me, please."

" _My sweet husband, acting so innocent_."

"Tom, we were asked not to use parseltongue."

"No, you were."

"Is there anything else relevant?" The staff member interrupted.

"I tried to drown myself," Harry admitted, "it didn't work. My lungs were filled with water for I don't know how long, then the awful one pulled me out."

"Anything else?" She asked, stopping Tom from saying something.

"I can get pregnant. I hope that's all of it."

She smiled sadly at him and left.

"I hate this."

"Sleep." Tom instructed. "I know that helps."

Harry nodded and after failing to get comfy on his chair repositioned to be lying across his chair and Tom's lap, with Tom stroking his hair softly.

* * *

"How many pregnancies have you had?" The specialist on male pregnancies asked.

"Don't know, I've spent the last two decades being mostly pregnant, so over twenty?"

"I have never seen a man with such a well developed womb. That would explain it. How are your children?"

"They seemed normal enough, they latched normally but then their other father killed them."

The witch nodded, as though that were expected. Perhaps it was expected of Voldemort. "Your hormones must have turned you into a mess after that."

"It got better, never okay but not as traumatic." Harry whispered causing Tom to squeeze his hand. Harry had to fight back a glare, it was Tom's damned fault.

"Do you mind if I check your breasts?" Which made him smile; He did not regret slapping her hand when she pointed the wand at his stomach with no warning, he felt glad that she'd decided to ask now rather than assume he would act like any other pregnant person.

"No."

The witch started poking and prodding with her wand, different colours would mark his clothes for a moment before vanishing. Harry held his breath. "Also well developed. You are perfectly healthy and should have no issues breastfeeding."

"Okay. Now why has this happened?"

The witch sighed sadly. "I am afraid that I cannot answer that. There are many ways this can happen, but it usually between two consenting individuals. Spell damage is still working out what they can. But for now you can go home."

"When should I come back?"

"We will owl you."

"and if issues arise before that?" Tom asked

Ask for Susan and give your name, I'll make sure there's a note down with the welcome witch to Patronus me.

* * *

"I really, really don't want to go." Harry said, against Tom's chest in the visitor entrance.

"I know Harry. Harry and Tom Riddle for the wizengamot."

"Look at me, I'm huge. They won't take me seriously." The phone box spat out a couple of badges.

"You?" Tom said fastening the badge to himself. "The entire reason that Hogwarts is safe from the Dark Lord?" He fastened Harry's badge. "Not taken seriously?"

"You don't think I'm carrying twins? I don't remember being this fat before."

"They say it is a single child. _And we've had this conversation before, remember, every few pregnancies._ "

Harry sighed. Tom was right. It wasn't a new fear, and he was panicking unnecessarily. The maternity healers had been checking Harry weekly and they were all sure he wasn't carrying twins. He switched back to his original concern. "But they won't listen to me."

"You are still the only person other than Dumbledore to stop the Dark Lord acting. A name he respects. They want safety for the children."

"But I'm now Harry Riddle."

"You are allowed to use your maiden name for teaching."

"But not for this?" Harry tapped the badge.

"No. It might get back to him."

" _You are him._ " Harry complained, now used to switching to Parseltongue when he thought he could be overheard by untrusted.

"The walls have ears Harry. You never know who follows him and who follows you."

"People don't follow me."

"I follow you."

"I, _what_?"

"I'm not repeating it Harry."

"I just, _wow_. I've not heard that in years."

"But you _have_ heard it."

"People insist on telling me that people follow me, usually it means they do. I'm not a leader, I'm not even a helpful person."

"Helpful people make the most useless leaders. Trying to please everyone pleases no one _and_ gets nothing done. You need to stand for something to lead."

"I don't represent anything."

"You represent hope that he might be stopped. He stopped for you. Your very name safeguards Hogwarts, and its whisper tells people where to find those dissatisfied by the Dark Lord."

"That is stupid. I'm just a person, I'm not really safeguarding Hogwarts."

"But you are, so long as he thinks he can use that to control you."

" _You do control me_."

" _You wanted to open a school, I'd never even thought of that_."

" _I wanted to be an Auror. You killed that_."

"Maybe one day you will get to."

"These instincts are getting the better if me, I want to be surrounded by kids." Harry stroked his stomach. " _Which is your fault too._ "

"Are you ready to fight for it?"

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant honey, you're allowed to be... larger." Tom whispered as he pushed open the door. "Presenting my candidate, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is a liar and disruptive." Umbridge called. "He has no respect for authority. He was a terrible student and is a drama queen. He didn't even finish school. He is even faking that he is with child to batter sympathy at his false reason for being here. He is only here so he can pass his lies onto impressionable youths. I call that he not be considered for my opposition."

"I concur." Lucius Malfoy spoke from her other side. "In addition he has no respect for wizarding culture."

"I didn't just pass that test, I _aced_ it." Harry argued. "I never lied, I never have. You falsely accused me of lying about Vol-"

"Harry." Tom cut him off.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "You accused me of lying about his return, guess what he's back! And because I was willing to tell the truth even as you called it lies you used a black quill on me and anyone you saw as my friend for the slightest infraction of _your rules_. Not the school rules, because you let those pass if someone was against me and I know that lying is not against the rules. In all my years at Hogwarts you where the only teacher _bad_ enough that _several_ other students turned to me to beg me to teach them what you wouldn't. Even people in years ahead of me! And I was damn good at it. Not a single one of the students that I taught didn't surpass their expectations in their exams."

"But you broke the rules to do it!" Umbridge returned.

"Rules that you put in place to take away any freedom we had. We where kids, we where supposed to play quidditch, hug friends, have snowball fights, scream at each other, fight, yell, make noise. You hate children, I don't understand why you went for it then, I don't understand why you try for it now."

Umbridge scoffed. "I see time has not taught you any humility. Do not question your betters."

"And how, _exactly_ , are you better?" Tom asked. Umbridge stuttered, and Harry was thankful Tom said it instead of him. Tom had probably picked it out of his seething mind. He leaned into Tom. He wasn't alone against this awful person. Tom put an arm around him and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Harry muttered.

"Do you have any real accusations, or any defence to the abusive and power-mad teacher Harry states you are? No? Is that because Harry can't _help_ but tell the truth?"

Then the blackness overtook Harry.

He didn't open his eyes, he could feel Tom's hand on his, meaning he was safe.

"-t get overly emotional." That was one of the maternity healers, Susan?

"He's never lost one before."

"He's not loosing this one. I'm just warning you not to take him into stressful situations and don't let him get angry."

"I'll keep him away from them."

"Tom?" Harry whispered opening his eyes. He was greeted by Tom learning in to kiss him. 'Get off.'

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Woozy. What happened?"

"You nearly had a miscarriage. Don't get up, just stay there. Your healers here." It was Susan he found as he turned to smile at her.

Harry returned to lying on the ground, hugging his stomach. " _I couldn't lose this one, not compared to all the things we did when I was pregnant. Remember the time you cut deep enough so we could see our child as we fucked?_ "

Tom smiled. " _You loved that as much as I did. It was anger that caused the problem._ "

" _You picked someone I hate and don't expect me to get angry?_ "

" _You are at your best angry, I never thought it would cause an issue._ "

"Can we go home?"

"No, they want to take you to St. Mungo's for observation."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"One thing before you go, Mr. Potter." One of the wizengamot members said, Harry vaguely recognised them. "We need a name of your deputy. After all you will not be able to take your position in full until you have recovered."

"Deputy?"

"You got the post your deputy would be in charge of locating or building your school." Tom whispered at him.

"Shouldn't we have left here when I collapsed? Didn't we need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"Umbridge said you were faking, thankfully Ron went to get Susan here."

"Right. Draco Malfoy."

" _Draco? You can't Harry._ "

"I trust him, I know he likes kids." Harry smiled to Tom a quietly hissed. " _And he won't stop us fucking during meetings._ "

"He is missing." Lucius told everyone.

"You mean your master has him hidden away as the person who's _supposed_ to watch me? Probably the person tasked with looking for me? I'm calling him to me, if his master follows then I will deal with him and protect _my_ school."

" _Our_ Lord planned this. He thought you would name Granger or someone else suitably unqualified." Lucius hissed, not loud enough for anyone but Harry, Tom and Susan to hear. "That this would be the only way to lure you out. Believe me by midnight he will be with you, killing your dear Tom."

"I will never bow to that murderer." Harry nearly yelled as he pushed himself up from the floor a bit.

"You already have, it is his child you carry."

"Calm!" Tom yelled as Harry began to yell back that he hadn't bowed, Harry slumped into the floor and began breathing to distract and calm himself. He was vaguely aware that Tom was now yelling at Lucius, and that Susan was telling him how to breathe. That he was lead out of the room and taken to St. Mungo's. Harry's focus returned to the room at a single thought; sex.

"Tom?" He called to the room.

"I'm here."

"Fuck me, make it good."

"They want to observe it."

" _You are talking too much._ "

Tom chuckled and began lifting Harry's robes, stoking his Dick. "I told you he wouldn't care." Harry moaned; he kept it parseltongue out of habit. Then Voldemort ran a tongue down his dick, and up. Encased it in sucking lips and scraping teeth. He bucked, he couldn't help himself. But then another need took over. He grabbed Tom's hair and dragged him into an urgent kiss. It was a moment later that he pushed into Harry at both ends. Harry gasped and threw legs around Tom to join in setting the pace.

After a few forced thrusts in, and slow ones out, Harry lifted himself slightly and held Tom still as he fought back Tom's tongue so he could run his tongue around Tom's mouth. When Harry let Tom move again he was slightly faster, more urgent. Harry pulled him deep hard every couple of thrusts then Harry was coming, Tom fucking him through it while filling his ass with semen. Harry floated for a bit, letting the bliss overtake him while Tom was stroking his hair and hissing endearments at him.

"Who wanted to watch?" Harry asked remembering the conversation before they started.

"A few of the healers on your case."

"Oh. Did it help them?"

Tom chuckled and kissed him. "You know as much as I do, we only just fucked."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was there when Harry woke, Tom was watching him cautiously. There were a number of healers he didn't recognise and a single Auror, Zabini. “Tom.” Harry whispered.

“Yes?”

Harry shifted, trying to move his robes to hide his erection even though he knew Voldemort had spelled them to not show it. “Can we go home?”

“Oh thank god.” Draco said. “For a second I thought you where going to ask for a shag.”

“What?”

“It's bad enough that I can't get a date because of your libido without it chasing away friends.”

“You have friends?”

“You are a bastard Potter.”

“I think you'll find that's my husband.”

“We can't go home Harry.” Tom interrupted. “For one thing the Dark Lord has sanctioned your incarceration.”

“Shit.”

“Also St. Mungo’s wants to keep you for observation.”

“Speaking of that, wanna fuck?”

“I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to.”

“I hate Voldemort.” The room was filled with cracks of apparition. “Fuck.”

“I've got this.” Zabini told the arrivals. “Harry Potter is a known rebel, and our Lord knows he's here.”

Harry received a few glares before the Aurors left, and a single mutter of “time waster.”

“Harry Riddle.” Harry corrected. Zabini frowned at him.

“The warrant was for Potter, I was sure he meant you.”

“Then you've got the wrong person.”

“But you just triggered the taboo, you are an enemy of our Lord. It is up to you if I pass you to him or someone else.”

“How bad are the cells?”

“He will be released to our Lord, he is Potter even if he married.” Draco interrupted. “However that debacle can wait until he is clear of this miscarriage nonsense.”

“I'm not clear from it? I thought she said it was fine.”

“They aren't certain what holds you womb up, they can't be certain it was the stress.”

“Zabini, how would you like to fuck me?”

“Voldemort's orders where only he gets you.”

“He better get here quick. _Draco trusts him, he seems loyal to you, let's tell him the truth.”_

“Hmm?” Tom responded.

_“Draco should have one friend that he doesn't need to lie about us, that he can discuss this with. That maybe can visit? Even when your not there, and understand us. Why Draco doesn't care about the blood and gore.”_

“Yes, I should get away from here before he gets here. I imagine he would quite like to kill me. He has me at a disadvantage here.”

“ _Tom, consider it, please?_ ”

“ _I will be back shortly to fuck you_.”

Harry smiled sadly at him, opening himself marginally to show his want, and Tom disapparated.

“Would you mind if we got a sample of the substance Tom says you produce?” One of the healers watching him asked.

“Why?”

“It might give us a clue to what has caused you to become a she.”

“I'm not a she, and you can have your sample.” The man stepped forwards, and the curse vibrated his dick, and Harry absolutely knew two things. Firstly that this person wanted to fuck him and secondly that if he were to come closer Harry would ensure they fucked as his body overrode his head. “Draco should get it. He's allowed to touch me.”

“I'm a healer, this is my job.”

“If you come any closer you will die, I will cry.”

“Oh!” Draco exclaimed. “I think you should let me do it. He has been known to force anyone else that goes close to him at this stage to do things.”

“What stage is this?” The healer asked as he relinquished the bottle he was undoubtedly planning to put Harry's slick in.

“The stage where sex runs everything. He is deeply aware of your arousal and should you get closer his mind will leave and he will shag you until something better comes along. Which would be around the time of our Lord killing you.”

“I was trying not to say that,” Harry muttered, “I don't think he wants them to know how aroused he is.” The man paled and left.

“But next time you say I should do something they will listen. Lie down.”

Harry lay down, watching the ceiling and waiting to feel any touch from Draco, but he was precise and only touched sensitive areas, meaning Harry felt nothing until Draco was settling his robes to cover him again, though he had barely moved them. Draco hadn't unveiled him to anyone else

Harry ignored the healers talking about the bottle Draco had procured, instead trying to make out Draco and Zabini’s whispered conversation. Both conversations stopped as someone came in.

“Leave us.” Voldemort instructed. “Not you, Auror. What if he should happen to get my wand?” The healers left as Harry uncovered himself, aware that Zabini could look if he wanted but he was too busy being respectful to Voldemort. He had bowed and now had eyes fastened to his shoulder. “How long has it been Harry?”

“To long, please fill me.”

“When you run around with that harlot, you marry him without even asking me?”

“He asked me. I love him. I couldn’t say no.”

“Any more then you love me?” Harry looked away, focusing on an empty wall. “Harry,” Voldemort whispered as he captured Harry's chin and turned him to face Zabini, who was looking anywhere else. “ _If you want Draco to have a friend to share you with you have to play along_.” Harry sighed, his eyes flicked over Draco, who was watching Zabini with a blank face.

“I have to say I love you more, or you'll kill him, won't you?”

“I could take him in as another servant. Bound by spells that make him incapable of arousal.”

“But you won'-” Harry moaned as Voldemort entered him, that was unexpected and he only barely turned it to parseltongue as Draco flinched.

“ _Take my wand_.” Harry frowned, and fumbled for the wand in Voldemort's pockets. “ _You were always better at privacy_.” Harry took the hint and began casting warding and privacy spells he had learnt to hide from Voldemort. Once Harry was done Voldemort took his wand and ran it down Harry's front. His clothes weren't in the way of the sparks of pain that followed it. Harry melted, then jerked, and melted again moaning low in a hiss that had Draco visibly relaxing and Zabini watching Draco with curiosity. Harry snapped his eyes from their audience, into red eyes that were devouring his every move. A twitch where he wasn't being sparked with pain would cause the wand to travel there, a rise would hold it there, and his eventual slump would send it away.

Harry was vaguely aware that Voldemort wasn't moving apart from his wand arm, but that didn't matter when Harry was so close. He found himself moving against Voldemort, trying to bring him pleasure. Legs pulling in and trying to push out; Harry never could work out how to push Voldemort away, he knew that in part that was because he didn't want Voldemort to move away. His hands ran up Voldemort's body, stilling on his shoulders before a renewed pain gripped his breasts and he was clinging to shoulders, rolling his hips to get pressure on his dick, and unable to loosen the hold of his legs. Harry felt a string of semen between them, seemingly unending as he continued to spill and Voldemort began moving in and out, the wands radiance of pain lessened but the pain itself increased.

“ _I love you_.” Harry hissed, moving one hand to brush Voldemort's cheek as he began his orgasm. “ _No one can keep me from you_.” Voldemort moved, continuing to pump semen into Harry's willing ass, then leaned in for a kiss, and Harry welcomed his tongue. They were making love and he was okay with it. His dick gave a final spasm before starting to soften between their stomachs. A few moments later and Voldemort's dick popped out of him and he began forcing Harry to stop his hold. Unwrapping his arms then legs, finally shifting his robe down to cover him.

“Dra-” Harry called quietly

“No.” Draco interrupted him.

“You don't even know what I was going to ask.”

“I think I do. You've not had a bath since your morning shag, have you?”

“Please?”

“They don't have adequate facilities.”

“Draco, please?”

“Potter.” Draco said, in a tone Harry hadn't heard in years, full of loathing.

“Take him home, I'm sure he will be fine for a while.” Voldemort instructed. “I need to speak to your friend.”

Zabini looked horrified as Draco stepped forwards to apparate Harry while Voldemort turned his attention to him.

Harry stripped and began to relax as he sank into the water.

“Why the _hell_ did my Lord say he needed to talk to my friend?”

‘Theodore Nott, ask Draco about him.’ Voldemort demanded in Harry's head

“I thought it would be nice if you weren't alone, that you had a friend to share the burden of dealing with us.”

“And you pick Blaise? Of all the people I know he is the last on my list, Vincent yes, Theodore maybe, But Blaise? You may as well pick Parkinson; she wanted to hand you over to death.”

‘Theodore Nott, Harry.’ Voldemort repeated.

“You know what? I don't think it will be him. Can we get on with this?” Harry responded before shouting at Voldemort, ‘he says maybe.’

“Fine. But you are to never tell anyone that I share baths with you.” Draco said as he began cleaning Harry's face. “It's bad enough that you asked me to take you to one and my lord ordered it to happen.”

“I know it's platonic, every touch you give me is no different than when you wash your face, I'd tell them that too.”

“I'd rather not explain how _this_ became normal, much like I dislike watching my mother’s face as she tells me off for being used to you getting strung up, cut open and fucked.”

“He hasn't cut me all day.”

“I'm not going to.” Draco said as he slid hands around Harry's breasts, rhythmic and gentle; soothing but not arousing.

“I know, I was meaning I could ask him to hold off of you want. He likes showing me off.”

“That's why he goes overboard? He wants them to know how much he can do to you? Most of them think you're hissing is you biting back pain not moaning and talking.”

“Ah, should I use English when you have dates? I know how that throws you and it would deliver his point.”

“You would let them know you love it for us?”

“I fucked him in front of Ron on Ron's desk on the eve of our wedding, then after my wedding told Hermione about it. Do you really think I care what your date thinks? Almost every waking moment for the last couple of decades I've been with you and I know I'm not enough for you, that you are lonely.”

Draco sighed and turned Harry to lean against the side as he began to clean Harry's back. “You get that now? Why couldn't you have realised that back in fifth year? Don't answer that. If what my father says is true I'm to be working as your deputy. I will have dates there, as I have an inkling that you'll be getting private visits of your own.” Harry nodded, it seemed fair, but not for the children. There was a silence before Draco commented, “You're flaccid.” Harry nodded. “You spend a decade with nothing less than a semi, what changed?”

“I got married? I got a job? I got confirmation we’re keeping this one?”

“You feel stable? That my Lord will be the only one to take you?”

“I hope it's just him.”

“Go get dried.” Draco demanded

“Draco.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry if you don't want to take the deputy role; I could ask someone else.”

“It's done Harry. Besides it’s probably better if I'm there rather than someone else who may die or try to oust you because of that curse.”

Harry sighed, why did only Draco and him see it that way? Then went over to the drying area, it sprung to life as he walked over, he turned to watch Draco cleaning himself before getting out to dry himself by wand. Draco was dressed and had hold of Harry's clothes before the drying thing shut off. Harry allowed Draco to help him dress, but not quietly, he complained the whole time because sometimes he liked to dress himself and other times Draco made it difficult or awkward. This was one of the times that neither occurred, but that didn't mean Harry made it easy on Draco.

When they returned to St. Mungo's Voldemort stood alone. “Can't stay.” He announced placing a hand on each of their shoulders and apparated them. Harry fell over as they landed, caught by Draco enough not to hurt himself but not enough to stop them hitting the floor. Harry was feeling woozy. “Narcissa, Potter needs attention. He seems keen to rid himself of my child.”

“ _You'd normally kill it anyway_.” Harry responded; recognising that Voldemort was doing his in-the-presence-of-Death-Eaters act, and couldn't help having a go.

“Quiet or I will make you.”

“Sorry.” Harry whispered, he wasn’t in the mood to be silenced for however long until Voldemort felt he was sorry; the spark of anger in Voldemort threatened to take him too and he was to keep calm.

“You have made today extremely taxing. Get in position and stay quiet.”

“Narc-?”

“Can check on you if you lie down where you need to go.”

Harry got up slowly, then lay down and began to shift so he was under Voldemort's chair. He lay on his side, one arm behind him the other in front and waited for Voldemort to fasten them in place before trying to get comfy. Narcissa came from behind to check him before Lucius came into Harry's eye line, levelling a wand at him. “You lash out, so do I.” Harry breathed deeply and tried to ignore the caress of magic on his stomach.

“He's fine, it's fine.” Narcissa told Voldemort, Harry relaxed for a moment before shifting to his crouching beneath Voldemort's chair, allowing him his first real glance at who was there. More accurately how many. A dozen, so the inner circle tonight. Nagini was at the other end of the table watching Harry, so potentially a killing. One outsider, wearing the white of a trusted person. Harry watched them, what else could he do other than stare down Nagini?

The guest was moving around with one death eater, travelling from one to the next as though being introduced. But Harry could hear nothing, he wasn't sure what did it, being under the chair or table or if it was a targeted spell that stopped eavesdroppers. He was pretty sure it was eavesdroppers, he would hear snippets before or after, like Lucius’ threat. He was tempted to get out from under the chair to see the visitor, usually Voldemort would kick him back under, he was tempted to risk it as the guest got closer, but then they moved passed the table’s edge to talk to Draco; Theodore Nott. Initiation, Harry smiled as he lent against a chair leg, no longer worried he would be asked to kill someone then laughed at because he was unwilling to.

‘Don't smile; you've just been separated from your husband.’

“I love him.” Harry muttered as he made his face fall. Voldemort then sat on his chair, Harry was pulled forwards, and then his body was pushed back. He was left with his head and his shoulders out. head between Voldemort's legs and shoulder held back by his legs with his feet neatly folded in front of Harry’s bump. It wasn't un-comfy yet, but sitting here for the entire meeting would make it dreadful, and the robes held him from moving anymore. His first shift before being fucked would hurt too, having stiffened into the poise. One hand on him, tracing down his cheek, Harry pushed into it. He hissed his moan as nail traced his cheek. Voldemort was annoyed, but the Death Eaters knew that, so Harry had to be punished. However he was actually annoyed so would be kind in his abuse, to really agitate Harry. Voldemort's other hand traced down his other cheek. Harry closed his eyes and tried to pretend that they weren't in a death eater meeting.

When Harry was dozing Voldemort undid the shackles holding him and lifted him by his neck, slamming him down on the table and using magic to hold him there. Bella reached a hand to touch Harry's stomach, as she always did when he was still not wanting anyone to touch it.

“Don't.” Voldemort halted her. “I'm told its anger that almost cause his miscarriage. Now Harry, do you think you can muster a genuine apology?”

“No. I can't regret marrying someone I adore.”

“Don't be stupid Harry. You know what you are, a whore. You married the first person that was happy to fuck you and managed to get out of here.”

Harry looked away, which meant looking at a death eater, he turned away from Bellatrix because he didn't want her catching his eye. Instead he locked eyes with a smirking Lucius for the briefest moment before Voldemort pulled him back to looking at him.

“I want you to tell them whose whore you are.”

Harry blinked up at Voldemort. It had been a long time since Voldemort had pulled this act. “Yours.” He whispered.

“Louder.”

“Yours.” Voldemort smiled then, ripping open Harry's robes in such a way that seemed to be more painful then it was. Harry only had a moment to marvel at how spectacular it looked, his robes shedding before the cracks of disapparition began.

“ _They’re gone_.” Nagini hissed.

“Draco?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Take Theodore to the day room. We will be there shortly.” Voldemort waited for the crack before healing him in an instant. “You are not to get one of my followers to do something like that without checking with me first.”

“I thought you want Draco near me.”

“Yes, but he will have to go off and plan things, leaving you alone.”

“I'm sorry. I thought he was the best choice.”

“You know what I'm really annoyed about?”

“No?”

“I know i told you that it was anger that endangered our child, but you didn't even think about that as you began with Lucius.”

“I didn't.” Harry agreed, suddenly annoyed at himself. “I'll try not to do that again.”

A quick compression and they were in the day room.

Voldemort shackled Harry, but did not cause him any harm. As Voldemort separated Harry's legs his robes rode up a bit; not enough to show anything, but enough to make him aware that he was still fully clothed. “Draco food.” Voldemort instructed. “Theodore come here.” Harry listened to the footsteps, watching Voldemort, his predatory smile was calming Harry. He was still feeling guilty about the whole Lucius fight. “Your oath.” Theodore nodded and took out his wand. Voldemort released one of Harry's hands and gave him the elder wand. Harry did as directed as Theodore was bond to secrecy, loyalty and fealty. He let go of the wand the moment Voldemort reached for it; letting it clatter between his head and hand. His arm was fastened again. Voldemort put it away, turning to Nott. “Undress him.”

Nott gave a horrified face for a fraction of a second before he stepped forwards to try and undo the shackles.

“Only Voldemort can undo them.” Harry informed. Nott paled, but proceeded to cut Harry's robes with his wand, Voldemort summoned the wand. Nott looked like he was about to pass out. He stilled and breathed heavily, before using his hands to rip Harry’s clothes.

“ _Did you feel the curse?_ ”

“ _No_.”

Voldemort smiled, caressed Harry’s cheek before staring at Theo. “Now your next oath.”

“My Lord?” Theo asked.

Voldemort turned to Harry, passed him the elder wand and asked. “What do you want?”

“I don't know.” Harry responded: he hadn't expected to be asked.

“Secrecy, protection and truthfulness?”

“Okay, yeah, that'll do.”

“Do you swear to never share anything about Harry James Riddle without his express permission?”

“I do.” Nott responded, giving Harry a sideways glance briefly before averting his eyes to the ceiling and quickly turning pink.

“Do you swear that you will protect him from death in Draco's absences?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to answer any question he poses with complete honesty and truth?”

“I do.”

“Good.” Voldemort took the wand back and dissolved the cloth left of Harry's robes before summoning the heated blanket to put under Harry. Harry watched Nott, he was staring at a ceiling corner like Draco used to do before he was comfortable with naked Harry. Once Harry was wrapped up his face was turned upwards and his eyes locked with Voldemort's. “ _Shall we tell him that I am Tom, or see if he works it out_?”

“ _How do you think he'd work it out?_ ”

“ _I can't find it in me to take off the ring you gave me. Ron had it inscribed you know?_ ”

“ _You didn't pick it?_ ”

“ _No I only picked the one for you. I thought Ron would pick something you liked if I asked, and gave him access to your funds_.”

“ _What's it say?_ ”

Voldemort put the ring in front of Harry, swivelled a bit. ‘We never stand alone in love.’

“ _We don't, I never have._ ”

“ _You walked to your death alone._ ”

“ _I walked with my parents and Sirius, I had the resurrection stone._ ”

“ _At some point I should watch your life._ ”

“ _At_ this _point you should fuck me.”_

_“Any preference?”_

_“Something new, something that doesn't seem life threatening, can't have Nott panicking.”_

_“Cruciatus curse?”_

_“You'll risk my sanity?”_ Harry asked, though only because Voldemort had used that as a reason to deny it in past.

_“I've been practising on prisoners, you will still be you.”_

_“Brilliant, I love you.”_

_“We will see if you still think that afterwards.”_ Voldemort retrieved his wand and began fucking Harry, kissing him, tracing a wand along his side. Harry could feel his anticipation mounting, his wish to know if this would work; the greatest pain a wizard could inflict on another without marks.

Voldemort pushed in, Harry hissed, Voldemort pulled out and Harry moaned, slowly his focus shifted to Voldemort moving. The slight pressure on his dick when Voldemort pushed in, the passage of Voldemort's hands up and down his sides. The kiss that ended with his tongue flicking at Voldemort's, pushing up into the mouth above, only to be denied between teeth and tongue.

Then it started, a small fire at the base of his spine that quickly enveloped his entire body, but there was something else about it. It burned his every fibre but Harry felt free of it. He was vaguely aware of his body screaming; his throat raw from its protests was ignored as bliss filled him and the pain faded, moaning contentedly he sucked in Voldemort's tongue and circled it around his own. Voldemort moaned and pulled away, beginning his muttered praise. Harry let his head fall back as he basked in the praise and waited for his mind to clear. He kissed Voldemort to shut him when he started feeling embarrassed, even if he was the only one that could understand.

“ _You, my deviant, are more exquisite than I could have imagined._ ” Voldemort announced as he broke the kiss

“Oh?”

“ _You apparated so you could cling to me._ ”

Harry looked at Voldemort like he was mad, then noticed that he was wrapped around Voldemort, arms linked behind is head and legs still holding Voldemort as tight as he could.

“ _And you screamed for me; all my names._ ”

“Oops?”

“ _At least it wasn't in front of people that aren't to know._ ”

“Hmm, I was looking forward to winding Draco up with it.”

“I must leave you; I will meet you in bed.”

“Leave? Why?”

“We skipped out on St. Mungo's, I'm going to get someone to agree to home visits. I might be brining them with me so it will be the master suite tonight.”

“I hate that place.”

“I have to give the appearance of giving you the best care, I'm not sure they would appreciate your preferred sleeping quarters.”

“We can go there once they're gone?”

“Of course. Now will you let me go?”

Harry sighed and let go. Voldemort thumbed one of his cheeks, stood back and disapparated.

“That was weird.” Nott commented. Draco threw back his head laughing. Harry chuckled lightly at the sight, wondering why he was hysterical. “Draco?”

“Sorry Theo, I've just gotten so used to them like that, I would have thought the shagging more shocking than them talking.”

“Our Lord listened to _him_?”

“He shall mark him as his equal.” Harry quoted. When the other two shot him a confused look Harry smiled and tapped his scar. “But he shall know a power the dark lord knows not.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked.

“The prophecy that got your father in Azkaban. I heard it, and one day one of us will kill the other but for now I want to live in my soulmates shadow.”

“Soulmates?” Theo queried.

“He cursed me, a long time ago, with a curse that only doesn't affect someone when they are with their soulmate.”

“What is Theo's role?” Draco derailed the conversation.

“Backup since I chose you.”

“You're trusting him?”

“No, as with you at the start I've no trust. But it's not as bad. I thought about killing you, but then you are immortal?”

“You tried to drown me.”

“I thought that was a dream?”

“ _Countless_ times Potter _and_ that was when you couldn't dream, remember.”

“I miss that.”

“I don't. You where insufferable. I thought you were bad enough in school, but you were all over the place until my Lord tied you down and shagged you. I swear it was the only times you were really there.”

“Is that why my quiet hissing soothes you?”

“Do you love the pain because that's what my Lord gave you or because you did on your own? We will never know because we never experienced it before. I see your lack of care about your nakedness extends to complete outsiders.”

“Again, I fucked Tom in front of Ron and told Hermione about it; I don't care what others think. Additionally there isn't a single Death Eater that doesn't get a chance to see me naked and clinging to my love.”

“Can you try not to be nasty to Theo? Try and have some modesty.”

Harry folded him blanket over his waist before pushing off the platform. He began walking to the bathroom, Draco fell in step, then faltered.

“One thing you should know about being Harry's minder, he is more important than you. As you saw our Lord will do what he says more often than not. He is free to move around these rooms, you are not, you have to go where he goes or where our Lord tells you.”

“Another thing you should know is that sometimes Voldemort silences me.”

“I thought there was a taboo?” Theo interrupted.

“I think I used it too freely and he couldn't stop me. He got rather irritated when I'd got my English back and began whispering Voldemort as he fucked me, and well Aurors, you know?”

“Have you always been this… Open?”

“For more than half my life I've been fucked three times a day, rarely without a viewer or some form of humiliation. I got over dignity, I got used to it and I learnt to accept it. Then I realised I craved Voldemort, and eventually accepted his continuous proposals. Somewhere along the lines I fell in love, and grew to adore Draco.”

“And you Draco?”

“I did what I was told until it became routine, it became easier when I discovered the sex based curse that drives Harry with people. We have no attraction therefore we cannot give him pleasure, someone who has attraction to him merely needs to touch him to get him to spread his legs.”

“Unless I've not had sex in too long,” Harry added, “then being in the same room can set me off. I hate it but there's nothing to do but hope St. Mungo's can work out some cure.”

“And the pregnancy?”

“Your guess is better than mine; I've been reading more about carriage and birth than why I have a womb as I don't care.” Harry sighed as he stepped in the water, forgetting he was under the blanket until it hit the surface and fanned out. “When was the last time I came in here in clothes?”

“Harry, don't scare him.”

Harry sunk into the water, and stayed there until Draco pulled him up, gave him a moment to cough up water before beginning washing him.

“You know,” Harry whispered, “he looks like you did at the beginning. Terrified and not sure where to look. When you did it I was thankful, but now I find it kind of demeaning. I mean it can't be that hard to look at me while speaking to me.”

“Give him time, and the eventual order to clean you properly in my absence.”

“No, no, I'm not okay with him touching my stomach.”

“It looks like you're verging on movement.”

Harry sighed, he was anticipating the first movement giddily already, but he didn't tell Draco.


End file.
